peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 November 1995
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1995-11-24 ;Comments *Selected mainly dance/international tracks available on files 1/2 and 4/5, and an extra track on File 3, with some links. The tracklisting has been completed with reference to Lorcan's site. Sessions *Van Basten #1, recorded 14th November 1995. No known commercial release. *Supreme Dicks only session, recorded 1st October 1995. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Van Basten: Quadra Sutra (session) ~ $ *Supreme Dicks: The Fallout Song (session) *Scarfo: Skinny (7") Fierce Panda NING 08 *U.S. Maple: ? (album - Long Hair In Three Stages) SKIN GRAFT GR 33CD *Matrix + Wargroover: Yeah (12" - Don't Come No Ruffa) Area 51 Recordings AREA 53 ~ $ *Brentwoods: You Broke My Heart (And I Broke Your Jaw) (7" - You Broke My Heart) Estrus Records ES 776 $ *Pulp: Ansaphone (single - Disco 2000 (Part One)) Island *Random Access: Darker (12") Problem Child PROB 002 ~ $ *Supreme Dicks: The Eagles Ate Your Soul (session) *Urusei Yatsura: Teen Dream (Proved Cursed And Wrong) (7" - Kernel) Love Train PUBE 08 *DJ Food: Inosan (album - A Recipe For Disaster) Ninja Tune ZEN 20 # $ *Waddle: Tony (v/a album - Now That's What I Call Noisebox) Noisebox NBX 018 *Van Basten: Battle Star Technology (remix) (session) # $ *Mack Macaire: Nalembe (album - Souci Y A La Vie) Jimmy's Productions *Raymond Brake: Never Felt Better (album - Piles Of Dirty Winters) Simple Machines SMR 41 *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: If Fingers Were Xylophones (single - Moon Beats Yellow / If Fingers Were Xylophones) Ankst ANKSTC 064 *Xol Dog 400: Trioxin & Voodoo (EP - The Pong EP) KM-Musik TO 134 # % *Supreme Dicks: Phantom Matter Part Deux (session) *Lee Curtis: Connection Convention Of The Mind (album - Hip Journey) Blind Side Recordings Ltd BS 001 #% *Flaming Lips: Evil Will Prevail (album - Clouds Taste Metallic) Warner Bros. 9362-45911-2 *Crying Out Louds: Now I Ain't Got No Face Album: Oh Canaduh! Lance Rock Records LRR 019 *Full Moon Scientist: The Exit Of Ambient Sense Compilation 2xCD: Planet Dub PLANET DUB BARK 15 #% *Supreme Dicks: (Son Of) All That Returns (session) *Satan's Pilgrims: Small Craft Advisory (album - Soul Pilgrim) Estrus ESD 1226 *Loudon Wainwright III: Dreaming CD: Grown Man VIRGIN CDV 2789 *Van Basten: Return To The Death Posture (remix) (session) # % *Headbutt: Prayer II (album - Tiddles) Dirter Promotions DPROM 25 *Spectrasonic: All Switched On (7") Badlands BAD 007 *Ribbons: Ain't Gonna Kiss Ya (v/a album - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Volume 5) Ace CDCHD 600 % *Dred Bass & JB: World Of Music (12" - World Of Music / Smokin' Cans) Back 2 Basics B2B 12030 # % *Citrus (2): Information Spells S.P.Y. (single - Sings In Melodydecorder) Vinyl Japan TASKCD41 % *Autopop: Still Hanging Around (7") Regal Recordings REG4 @ *Van Basten: Uber Alloy (session) # @ % *D.O.S.E. Featuring Mark E. Smith: Plug Myself In (7" Nero Mix) (EP - Plug Myself In (The Spoonful Of Sugar Mixes)) Coliseum Recordings TOGA 001 # *L Double: The Mad Phunk (12" - Music For The 90's / The Mad Phunk) Flex FLEX 010 # %/£ *Supreme Dicks: Careful With That Axe Steve (session) *Drovers Old Time Medicine Show: Livwright's General Store (album - Sunday At Prater's Creek) Fundamental HYMN6 £ *Girl Of The Year: Halo (7") Badlands BAD 7008 *Doof: Youth Of The Galaxy (12") Dragonfly BFLT 31 # £ Tracks marked ~ available on File 1 # on File 2 @ on File 3 '$ on '''File 4 '% on '''File 5 '''and £ on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) Dat_097_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *2) Dat_098_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-09-08-12-30 Peel Late 1995.mp3 *4) 1995-11-xx Peel Show LE256 *5) 1995-11-xx Peel Show LE257 *6) 1995-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE258 ;Length *1) 04:04:38 (03:40:37 to 03:58:07) *2) 03:57:13 (to 00:55:40) *3) 01:17:16 (00:07:05 to 00:11:24) (to 00:10:13 unique) *4) 1:33:24 (59:23-1:24:13) (1:08:50-1:10:25 unique) *5) 1:32:36 (from 51:46) (1:12:16-1:14:37, 1:20:26-1:21:56 unique) *6) (to 11:01) (1:41-4:50 unique) ;Other * 1) 2) Many thanks to Max-dat. * 3) Created from SB1054, SB1075, SB1076 and SB1252 of Weatherman22's Tapes * 4) Created from LE256 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1995 Lee Tape 256 * 5) Created from LE257 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1995 Lee Tape 257 * 6) Created from LE258 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November December 1995 Lee Tape 258 ;Available *1) 2) Mooo *3) Mediafire *4,5,6) Mooo Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:1995 Category:Weatherman22's Tapes